


The Last Lifetime

by MackenzieW



Series: Inspired by OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by OQ, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Regina cursed herself to avoid marriage to Leopold, she didn't expect it would take so long to break it. Now, it seemed she had her chance...just as long as nothing happens to keep her and Robin apart this time.





	The Last Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> My sixth entry for Inspired by OQ Week, based on a manip by starscythe. You can see it on my Twitter.

            Always read the fine print.

            Regina couldn’t help but think that as she paced around her prison for this lifetime—something called a penthouse, located in New York City—thought it was quite different from what she was used to. Tall buildings stretched toward the sky, illuminating the night once the sun went down. She looked out her window and could see their magnificent displays without having to tilt her head up at all. When she looked down, the people and the strange contraptions that populated the streets looked like ants. She wondered if this was what a giant felt like, looking down at the world from their beanstalk.

            She had a lot more space to move around in this time. She had her own bedroom and a luxurious bathroom—with a toilet that flushed her waste away rather than a chamber pot she had to keep tossing out the window—and a tub she could fill with hot water. There was a large kitchen that was always stocked with food, allowing her to cook for herself this time—once she figured out how to use the different contraptions in the room. She even had her own parlor, with couches and chairs and a bookcase as big as a wall that contained books on every subject imaginable. Regina enjoyed making herself a cup of hot chocolate and settling into one of the chairs to spend the day reading.

            This world also had marvelous technology that allowed her to find ways to entertain herself, such as the TV mounted to her wall. She could watch fictional stories akin to the plays her father used to take her to see, real life stories about people and animals and things in this world and she was able to know everything that was going on thanks to something called the news. TV had even taught her new recipes to cook in the kitchen, helping her navigate all the tools she had been given.

            She also had something called the internet, which allowed to her watch even more filmed plays (movies and TV shows) as well as learn all about the strange land outside her window. There was a chance she would finally be able to leave and experience it, so she wanted to be ready.

            Which brought her back to the bane of her existence—the curse.

            The sad thing was that she had brought it on herself to escape an unwanted marriage. After discovering what Regina had done, her mother had used her magic to show her what her life as his queen would’ve been like. They saw only loneliness, neglect and violence—especially when she was executed for being unable to produce another heir since no one would dare fault the aging king who had struggled to even sire one child with his first wife. While she didn’t regret not going through with the marriage after that—and it had silenced her mother as well—she still wished she had read all the details of the curse before casting it on herself. She had, she might’ve sought out another way to avoid marrying him or at least someone more versed in magic than she who could alter it for her.

            Regina had cursed herself to never marry until she found someone who would love her unconditionally and who she loved the same way. It had seemed like an answer to her prayer—the magic would prevent Leopold from marrying her and she would be able to find happiness. She had forgotten that curses were meant to be placed on other people and designed to be very difficult to break. After casting it, she found she was unable to leave her family’s home—not even to go outside. Her mother had discovered which curse she had used and explained the nuances of it. Regina was to be trapped in a place until she found the person who would be able to break the curse, which would set up obstacles to prevent him (or her, though Regina hadn’t dared to tell that to her mother—she was already irate at having to give up her dreams of having Regina on a throne) from doing so.

            Frustrated with what Regina had done, Mother had enchanted a mirror to reveal the person who would break the curse. It had shown a blond hair man with matching scruff (which her mother derided) and kind blue eyes. When he smiled, it revealed two dimples and Regina’s stomach did flips. They watched him to learn more about him, finding out his name was Robin and he was from Locksley. Mother was dismayed to learn he had no title and Daddy wasn’t thrilled that he was a thief by trade. Yet Regina watched as he gave away everything he stole to those less fortunate than him, making sure families had food on their tables and medicines when they were sick. His kindness and selflessness brought her father around, though Mother was still less than thrilled that he was the one to break the curse. After some arguing between the family members, she disguised herself in order to bring Robin to the manor so he could meet and fall in love with Regina.

            She had returned empty-handed, however, though it was not for lack of trying. Robin had fallen in love with another woman and married her before Mother could find him. After talking with those who knew him best, she realized he would not leave his wife and so had to go home to break her daughter’s heart. They all turned back to the mirror, hoping it would find someone else who could break the spell but it revealed no one else.

            A few years after that, though, Regina learned another part of the curse no one knew about. Robin had finally been captured by the Sheriff of Nottingham and sentenced to death for his crimes. Though his men had tried to rescue him, he had been hanged on the gallows one sunny afternoon. Regina had learned all of this second hand from a letter her father had left her for the very day Robin died, she had fallen into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she found herself in a small cottage rather than her father’s house, the letter tucked between her hands. Daddy had explained that Mother had done more research after Regina fallen asleep to learn that Robin was the only person who could break the curse and every time he died, Regina would fall asleep until he was reincarnated and of a marrying age. She would then be transported to wherever he was but still trapped, unable to escape until he found her.

            They were on their eighth lifetime together, each time having gotten closer and closer to finally breaking it. It took until their fourth lifetime before they actually met—like the first time, he kept marrying someone else before she had a chance to find him. He met early ends in the second lifetime but lived to an old age in the third one, which had nearly driven Regina mad as she was trapped in a stone tower like a stereotypical damsel in distress with very little to occupy her time in that lifetime. In the fourth lifetime, he still married someone else after they had met as it was an arranged marriage. No matter the lifetime, he always looked the same and had the same character traits that made her love him more and more—intelligent, witty, kind, generous, selfless and honorable. It was the last trait that meant he had to honor the marriage contract, though he wrote to her until the day he died. She had found his last letter when she woke up in the fifth lifetime with his promises that they would be together in death.

            In the fifth lifetime, he became a priest and they met because her benefactor was a pious woman who used him as her confessor. Robin had constantly been in her life but was still out of her reach. He confessed one time that had he met her before taking his vows, he would’ve most likely forsaken the priesthood to be her husband. But he had taken his vows and once again wanted to honor them, so they were not meant to be. He later died after contracting small pox from tending to sick members of his flock, sending Regina back into her magical slumber.

            The sixth lifetime brought her to a plantation in the middle of some place called Virginia while a war raged around her. Since others could come into wherever she lived—she just couldn’t leave—she turned her house into a hospital, helping to tend to the soldiers after several battles. Regina learned that her new home was a colony of Great Britain but that some of the colonists believed they should be their own country, Robin one of them. He and his men were fight for the right to govern themselves, to decide their futures and hopefully make things better for themselves and future generations. She cared for him after a battle, falling in love with him as she always did. He fell in love with her, just like the last two lifetimes, but was killed once he returned to battle.

            War took him from her in their seventh lifetime together, though they had managed to get engaged in that lifetime. It didn’t count, though. The curse had required them to be married and a German sniper killed that possibility, sending her back into her magical slumber.

            Now, though, everything seemed to be aligning perfectly. The mirror her mother had enchanted always traveled with her and it had revealed that Robin was in New York as well. She had figured out how to use the internet to find him, learning he was not married and didn’t appear to have a significant other. He ran a non-profit dedicated to helping the less fortunate, especially the homeless. It had given her a way to meet him as she had amassed a great fortune over her lifetimes. She contacted him and offered to make a generous donation but required that Robin come talk to her in person. He had readily agreed and set up a date and time for their meeting.

            Which he was now fifteen minutes late for. She checked the time again and her stomach clenched. Had the curse done something to stop him from meeting with her? She was still conscious so he was still alive—but was he hurt somewhere? Or would this be another lifetime where he met an amazing woman, giving her his heart and leaving Regina to be alone until the next lifetime?

            The phone by her front door rang and she hurried over to it. Only the doorman used it and she hoped it meant that Robin was here. Regina picked it up. “Hello?”

            “Buongiorno, Signora Regina. A Signor Robin Locksley is here to see you,” Marco said. In every lifetime, there had been one person who knew her secret. This time, her trusted doorman was the one and he was very protective of her.

            “Yes, I’ve been expecting him,” she said, relief flooding through her. “You can send him up.”

            She smoothed out the black dress she wore and checked her hair in the mirror. First impressions were very important and she wanted to make a good one on him. She didn’t want to leave anything to chance this time. This was going to be their last lifetime, she believed. They were going to make it in this one.

            The elevator dinged and a sharp knock sounded against her door. She took a deep breath before opening it with a smile. “Mr. Locksley, a pleasure,” she said.

            It was then she got a good look at him and she felt as if she forgot how to speak. His hair was still the same shade of blond as always, this time cut close at the sides but left a bit thicker at the top. She spied some gray already at his temples but it only made him look more attractive. This one had grown scruff, just like the first version of him and she was glad to see it after a couple of incarnations where he was clean-shaven. His blue eyes were as bright as ever and just as warm as she remembered, especially in the dark blue suit and tie he wore. When he smiled as he held out his hand, those dimples she always loved were formed.

            “It’s an honor to meet you,” he said, shaking her hand. “Your call thrilled all of us back at Take Aim at Poverty.”

            She smiled, letting him step into her penthouse. “I’m glad to hear that. Can I get you anything?”

            “Water will be fine,” he said, sounding a bit distracted as he looked around her apartment. He no doubt was trying to figure out just how much money she had to donate, not knowing that he could have it all. She certainly had no need for it.

            “Bottled water okay?” she asked, heading toward her refrigerator. She felt him follow her as he assured her that it was fine.

            She took out two bottles and handed one to him. He thanked her before saying: “I’m sorry I was late. The trains got backed up and I know you don’t have cell phone or else I would’ve texted you.”

            “That’s okay,” she said, just glad he was there now. She motioned to the table. “Why don’t you sit down and we can talk?”

            They sat down and Robin pulled out some pamphlets from the black case he carried. He gave them to her so she could look them over while he told her all about his organization. She had to force herself to listen to what he was saying as just the sound of his voice made her head spin and made her remember the few times they had been close enough for him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

            “I’m just curious. How did you hear about us?” he asked, taking a sip of his water.

            She had been prepared for this. “I saw a story about you on the internet and was intrigued. So I did some research and was really impressed with the work you were doing.”

            He tilted his head. “And you just decided to call us up and make a donation?”

            “Yes,” she said, shrugging. “As you can see, I’ve had a privileged life and I feel it’s only right that I do my best to try to minimize inequity in society.”

            Robin looked impressed himself. “We appreciate that. Would you also be interested in volunteering with our organization? Get a chance to help these people firsthand?”

            Her smile faltered. “I, uh, can’t really leave here.”

            “Oh,” he said softly. She worried that he would press her for more information. Or worse, decide to just take her money and feel she was too weird for him to pursue anything more. That would break her heart…again.

            His fingers twitched as if he wanted to take her hand. “That’s okay. You just do whatever makes you comfortable. Everything matters.”

            She tucked some hair behind her ear. “Thank you. So, shall we figure this all out?”

            “That sounds like a great idea,” he replied, smiling again. It put those dimples on display again and everything seemed to be falling into place for Regina. Hope filled her and she felt more resolved to make this lifetime their last one.

*****

            Regina agreed to make a generous donation on the first of every month. Each time, Robin showed up to collect the check. He then would stay and have tea with her, updating Regina on all the good the organization had been able to do the previous month thanks to her generosity. She loved hearing about all the good he was able to do but most of all, she just loved hearing him talk.

            As the months went on, they started to talk less about the organization and more about each other. She heard all about his childhood in England and how he ended up in America on a scholarship to NYU. “Once I got to the city, I knew I couldn’t leave,” he said. “Something told me I needed to stay here.”

            Her heart hammered in her chest, knowing it was the curse bringing him to her. It was putting everything into motion for them to be together. At least, she hoped so—it could still put one last obstacle in their path.

            She didn’t think she’d be able to handle another heartbreak and potential of a ninth lifetime.

            For Regina’s part, she modified her story a bit—born an only child to a wealthy couple who died while she was still a young woman, leaving her their vast fortune. It helped as she found she had been unable to go outside since they died. She spent her days reading, watching TV and learning.

            “Learning?” he asked, relaxing on her couch now.

            She nodded. “It’s amazing all the things you can learn. Especially on the internet.”

            “The internet is a treasure trove of information,” he replied. “I have some books I’d be happy to loan you, if you’d like.”

            “I’d love that,” she replied, her heart feeling like it would burst as she stared at him. Everything was going well so she decided to seize her chance.

            She scooted a bit closer to him. “I love to cook. Maybe one day I could cook a nice dinner for you?”

            “After everything you’ve done for the people we help, _I_ should be cooking for _you_ ,” he said.

            “Well, how about this? Why don’t we alternate who cooks?” she asked, heart hammering in her chest. Would that be too much? Would it seem too much like a date?

            He smiled. “I think that sounds like a great idea. Maybe…every Saturday night?”

            “You would give up your Saturday night for me?” she asked, wondering how fast her heart needed to beat before she needed medical attention. Even if she couldn’t die until she and Robin got married, she had learned that she could suffer medical emergencies.

            “I’m not giving up anything,” he said. “I want to spend more time with you, Regina. I like you and I like the time we spend together.”

            She took his hand. “I like it when you visit too. You’re my only friend, other than Marco.”

            He hummed. “We should probably expand your social circle, if you want. But I think a standing Saturday night date is a good place to start.”

            “Me too,” she said, her spirits soaring. “Me too.”

*****

            For almost a year after that, Robin and Regina had dinner together every Saturday. They alternated who cooked, though sometimes he brought takeout food so she could try new things. She fell in love with sushi and curry but found the pizza a bit too greasy, instead preferring to make her own. Robin teased her that real New Yorkers loved the grease and she told him he can go ahead and clog up his arteries all he wanted.

            Regina’s penthouse came with a nice terrace, which the curse did let her out on for fresh air. Robin bought a little grill for her and barbecued in the summer months, inviting a few of his friends over to meet her. She enjoyed meeting those closest to him and even got to meet his parents when they visited one week. More and more of Robin’s things started to appear in her apartment and it was as if they were blending their lives.

            It was a good sign.

            Then the curse reared its ugly head. Robin showed up to one of their weekly dinner more excited than usual. As she prepared stir fry for them, he told her that an old friend of his from England was in town for business and would be there for quite some time. Regina’s heart nearly stopped when he revealed the friend was a woman and that they had met up for a dinner that had lasted well into the night. She could hear it in his voice—he was smitten.

            A ninth lifetime was looking more and more like a reality.

            Her hope continued to diminish with each passing dinner where all Robin could talk about was Zelena. Then he started cancelling dinners—not many, but they were all because he had plans with his girlfriend. Regina tried not to show her heart was breaking but she could see the writing on the wall—she was losing Robin.

            A few months after his relationship with Zelena started, he asked to bring her over to meet Regina. He beamed as he said: “I would love for my two best girls to meet.”

            She had never met one of his past wives and it made her nervous. Would she be able to sit across from the woman who was dooming her to another lifetime and put on a happy smile? Regina wanted to tell him no, but he was so happy and had called her one of his best girls. She caved, agreeing to host the two for dinner. He thanked her, kissing her cheek before leaving to meet Zelena for a date.

            He never heard the sound of Regina’s heart breaking.

            That Saturday, Robin brought Zelena to her penthouse. She was a tall, almost Amazonian, woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile didn’t reach them and they seemed ice cold, almost freezing Regina’s blood. She tried to tell herself that it was just jealousy and that if Robin liked her, then she had to be a good person.

            Zelena dominated the conversation at dinner, talking about herself and her work (something having to do with stocks and finance) as well as recounting stories from when she and Robin knew each other in England. Robin tried to take the conversation back from her, to steer it to Regina but that never lasted long before Zelena launched into another story. She seemed to be stressing that she had known Robin longer and had more of a history with him. Regina got the message—Zelena was marking her territory and trying to let Regina know to keep her hands off.

            After dinner, he offered to clean up. Regina protested. “It’s my house and you’re the guests. I should clean up.”

            “You cooked,” he pointed out. “It’s only right. Besides, you two lovely ladies deserve to put your feet up and relax. Go ahead.”

            “Actually, I was quite interested in all your books,” Zelena said, her smile as fake as her overly sugary tone. But Regina took her at her word and took her into the next room to show her the bookcase.

            Once they were away from Robin, Zelena’s perky attitude dropped and she turned almost menacing as she glared at Regina. “Look, Robin’s always been a bit oblivious when it comes to picking up on certain signals.”

            “Signals?” Regina asked, her stomach clenching. She glanced toward the kitchen as she realized why Zelena wanted to see the bookcase—it was the furthest away from the kitchen so Robin wouldn’t hear her.

            “Don’t play dumb,” Zelena snapped. “I’m not blind. Robin may think you’re just being a good friend but I can tell you want more from him. That you’re infatuated with him.”

            Regina held her head high. “So? I’m not going to do anything. He’s with you. I respect that.”

            Zelena let out a cold, cruel laugh. “Sure, you respect that. I wasn’t born yesterday, Regina. You’re going to play all nicety-nice for now but then start coming up with ways to try to get Robin romantically.”

            “I promise you that’s not what I’m going to do,” Regina vowed. She didn’t want to take any chances with the curse and wasn’t going to do anything sneaky or underhanded to get him to marry her. Robin needed to want to marry her on his own.

            Zelena, though, rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just remember this—not only do we have a history, there is no possible way that Robin is going to want some damaged bitch who can’t leave her apartment. You’re pathetic to think he would ever care for you like that.”

            “How about we pop open this bottle of wine?” Robin said, holding out a few glasses. He stood in the middle of the living room, watching them with a tight smile.

            “That sounds wonderful!” Zelena said, her voice taking on the high-pitched tone she used around him. She smiled as she took a glass from him.

            Regina hung back, still stinging from Zelena’s words. She had a point—Robin was a social person and loved being around people. Unless they married, she couldn’t leave the apartment. Would he really want to be with someone he couldn’t take out like she saw the couples on TV do? Would he resent the fact he had to go to functions alone since she couldn’t? Maybe Zelena was the better choice for him.

            “Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin asked, frowning with concern. He reached out and laid a hand gently on her arm.

            She started to look up into his eyes but caught Zelena’s instead, watching as his girlfriend scowled at her. Regina swallowed and pulled away from Robin. She wrapped her arms around her. “I have a headache. Why don’t you and Zelena go and share that wine at your place?”

            “That sounds like a good idea,” Zelena said, taking Robin’s arm. “Let’s leave Regina alone to rest.”

            He looked reluctant to leave. “Are you sure? If you’re not feeling well…”

            “Oh for god’s sake, Robin, it’s a headache,” Zelena retorted. “Regina’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

            “All I need is an aspirin and a good night’s rest,” Regina assured him. “You and Zelena enjoy the rest of your night.”

            Zelena took Robin’s arm and started to drag him to the door. “You heard her. Let’s let Regina go to bed and we can enjoy ourselves.”

            Robin paused at the door. “Let me know if you need anything. Okay, Regina?”

            “I will,” she promised, smiling softly.

            With that, he was gone with Zelena. She turned off the lights and headed up to her room, curling on her bed and crying for what could’ve been with him in this lifetime. Was she doomed to live forever and never get a chance with him? Was she always going to be miserable and alone?

            She was such a fool.

*****

            Robin came over a few days later to collect her monthly check. He seemed tense and out-of-sorts, which concerned her. “Are you okay?” she asked.

            “Are you?” he countered, just as concerned.

            She frowned, not sure what he meant. “It was just a headache, Robin.”

            “Regina…” He sighed, rubbing his face. “I heard what Zelena told you.”

            Her heart stopped and she let a soft gasp. “You did?”

            He nodded, his shoulders slumping. “I hate myself for not calling her out in that moment. For then offering wine as if nothing had happened. No wonder you suddenly had a headache.”

            “Have you talked to her?” Regina asked, wondering what Zelena would’ve said to defend her actions.

            “We talked after,” he said. “Actually, we fought. I broke up with her.”

            Regina felt her eyebrows go up. “You dumped her over something she said to me?”

            He sighed, sliding into a chair. “A lot of people had warned me not to rush into something with her and looking back, they were trying to give me hints that Zelena may not have been the person she wanted me to think she was. The other night proved that the Zelena I thought I had feelings for wasn’t the real one at all.”

            “I’m so sorry,” she said, taking the seat next to him. She laid her hand over his. “I know you really liked her.”

            “I liked an illusion of her,” he replied, leaning closer. “And just so you know, you’re not damaged. And you certainly aren’t a bitch.”

            Regina felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled sadly. “Thanks but she is right about my inability to leave. That certainly puts some strain on relationships.”

            “I don’t mind. And no one else who matters really cares,” he said, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, hope starting to fill her again.

            Maybe she still had a chance.

*****

            Regina and Robin resumed their weekly dinners, mostly between the two of them though a few of his friends still joined them from time to time. They had game nights and she even hosted a Halloween party on her terrace. She found one of her old outfits from a past lifetime and put it on, pretending to be a fairy tale princess. Robin came as a knight in shining armor and people teased them good-naturedly about them being the perfect couple. She didn’t mind it and enjoyed pretending that she was almost normal for a few hours.

            As Christmas approached, Robin helped her decorate. They stung up lights around her windows as well as the railing along her terrace. He also wrapped lights around the two evergreen shrubs she had out there as she taped some decorations to her windows. They regrouped inside, putting up her tree as they sipped hot chocolate and played Christmas music. It almost seemed like they were married and Regina wondered if maybe they would be able to have this for the rest of their lives.

            She stepped back, looking at how festive her penthouse looked. It felt warm and homey in ways in hadn’t in a long time and she smiled. “It’s perfect.”

            “Not yet,” he said, turning to his bag. “There’s something missing.”

            Regina raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s missing?”

            “This.” He held up a sprig of mistletoe with a cheeky grin. “You can’t have Christmas without mistletoe.”

            “Oh,” she said softly, staring at the green sprig in his hand. She then turned to him, her heart beating in her chest. Was he really going to do what she hoped he was?

            Robin cupped her cheek, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She fisted the sweater he wore in her hands as she deepened it, opening up when he nibbled on her lower lip. It felt familiar—after all she had kissed him in at least three different lifetimes—but still new at the same time. Most all, though, he felt like home.

            He broke the kiss, rubbing her nose with his. “I’ve wanted to that do for a long time,” he confessed.

            “I’ve wanted it for a long time too,” she admitted.

            Robin let out a soft chuckle. “We’ve been fools. We could’ve been doing this so much sooner.”

            “You have no idea,” she murmured, thinking of all the lifetimes they had shared. She kissed him again, the mistletoe forgotten.

*****

            It amazed Regina how nothing tangible changed but everything changed. She and Robin continued to have their weekly dinners, except there was a lot more kissing involved. He also showed up on other nights, watching movies with her. One night, he moved all her furniture and put on her stereo to take her dancing.

            He also started to spend the night, leaving clothes and other personal items in her bedroom. She loved falling asleep next to him and waking up to his arms around her, watching as he dressed in the morning. They shared breakfast and a quick kiss before he was out the door, off to change the world one person at a time. When he started to talk about moving in with her when his lease was up again, she believed it was only a matter of time before her curse was broken.

            However, that left her conflicted. She knew she had to tell him about it sometime—she had ended up telling the last two versions of him. However, she had grown increasingly superstitious and worried that the curse had killed them because they had proposed after she told them about the curse. That it hadn’t deemed their proposals genuine enough and so had killed them. She had no proof that was the case but she didn’t want to take any chances. Not this time. So she decided to wait until he at least proposed.

            She didn’t have to wait too long. As the winter gave way to spring, Robin surprised her with a special dinner on the terrace. They enjoyed the first warm night of the year, watching as the sunset and the lights of the city turned on. As the Empire State Building lit up in a beautiful blue color, Robin had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

            Regina accepted through tears of joy, watching as he slid a beautiful pear-shaped diamond ring onto her finger. They sealed their engagement with a kiss before he took her upstairs to her bedroom, making love to her for the first time.

            As he moved into her penthouse, she finally decided to come clean. She told him all about the curse and their past lives together, bringing out the chest she stored all the mementos she kept from each one. He looked through each one with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, which made her stomach twist into knots. “I was a priest?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

            She nodded. “You’ve always been someone who likes to help people.”

            “And I fought in the American Revolution?” he asked, picking up a letter he had written to her before he was killed in that lifetime.

            “Yes,” she said, showing him a picture in a uniform. “You also fought in World War One.”

            He took it, his smile falling away and his eyes widening. “I’ve always wondered if past lives were a thing…what about you?”

            “It’s really been one long one for me,” she said. “Whenever a version of you died, I fell asleep until you were reborn and ready to try again.”

            Robin set the photograph down. “This is…a bit intense, Regina.”

            She felt her heart breaking, fearing that his next words would be to tell her that she was crazy and he couldn’t handle that. Tears filled her eyes. “I know. It took the other versions of you some time to believe it as well. But I understand if it’s too much. If you can’t…if you don’t…”

            “Hey, hey, hey,” he said, wiping her tears with his thumb. “I’m not leaving you. Nor am I suddenly going to stop loving you. I just need some…time to process all of this.”

            “I understand,” she said.

            He set the photograph down. “I mean, that’s somewhat convincing. All of this is somewhat convincing but…”

            “You need more proof,” she realized. She stood, taking his hand. “Come with me.”

            Regina led him over to the elevator, pressing the call button. They stood there for almost ten minutes before he asked: “Where’s the elevator?”

            “It never comes for me,” she said. “I told you. I can’t leave. The curse won’t let me.”

            He frowned, pressing the call button again. Within a couple minutes, the doors opened to reveal the elevator car. Robin stepped inside and took her hand. He tried to pull her in but she hit what felt like a solid wall, which he must’ve felt as well as he let go of her hand. Robin reeled back, staring at it in shock as the doors closed. Seconds later, they opened again and he stepped out, gathering her into his arms. “Did I hurt you?”

            “No,” she assured him. “It just feels like hitting a wall—not hard, just a light smack.”

            Robin rubbed his face. “Okay, so you’re really trapped by some magical force. I just thought you were agoraphobic.”

            She shook her head. “Believe me, if I could leave, I would love to. At least the accommodations this time are luxurious. Ask me about the tower sometime.”

            “ _Tower?_ ” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, okay. Well, how do we break this curse?”

            “We need to get married,” she said, holding up her left hand to show off her ring. “Which we ‘re going to do.”

            Robin nodded. “Right. But the curse presents some problems in actually getting married. There are a lot of legal things we have to do and have to do in person.”

            “Yeah, that could be a problem,” she said, heading back to the couch.

            He sat down next to her, biting his lip. “Do we have to be married legally?”

            “What other way is there?” she asked, confused.

            “Spiritually,” he replied. “Tuck is an ordained minister. If he performed a religious ceremony, would that count?”

            “I don’t know. Curses usually don’t spell everything out but I imagine it would have to,” she said, thinking it over. If Tuck married them at least before God, it could be enough to lift the curse.

            Robin took her hand. “Then you can leave and we can get everything squared away for the ceremony that will marry us legally. We can make it as grand or as low-key as we want, with everyone there.”

            “That sounds nice.” She saw the two of them dancing as their friends all looked on, both happy and in love. Her smile then faltered. “But what if it doesn’t work?”

            “Then we’ll come up with a plan B. What do we have to lose if it doesn’t?” he asked, stroking her face.

            She nodded. “Then let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

*****

            Regina paced the floor in front of her mirror, holding up the skirt of the dress she wore. She had found it in her wardrobe, a dusty pink strapless gown with an organza skirt that fell in tiers. A gold belt was tied around her waist and it sparkled in the sunlight pouring into her house. She prayed it was a sign from the curse that everything was going to work out as she pinned up her hair and did her makeup.

            Now, she waited for her groom to arrive with Tuck. Her mirror was following the two of them as they made their way through New York City. Robin was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, looking very handsome. And still very safe. She held her breath as he got closer, her heart hammering in her chest as the building came into sight.

            The mirror then stopped showing him and she gasped, tapping on the glass. “Robin? No, no. You have to show me him. Please, Magic Mirror,” she begged.

            A few minutes later, the elevator tinged and she turned to see him stepping off it with Tuck and Marco in tow. He held out a bouquet of white roses for her, smiling at her. “You look beautiful,” he said.

            “I got a little worried there,” she said. “I was afraid something else was going to happen before we could do this.”

            He shook his head. “Not this time. Are you ready?”

            “I’ve been ready for a long time,” she assured him, taking the bouquet from him. “Let’s do this.”

            Tuck opened his prayer book with a smile. “We are gathered here today to join Robin Locksley and Regina Mills in holy matrimony…”

            Within minutes, they had exchanged rings and vows. They promised to love each other no matter what happened and to be true to each other until death parted them. Regina felt giddy as Tuck recited one more prayer before saying the fateful words. “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

            “Gladly,” Robin said, kissing her.

            A powerful wind blew around them before something pulsated out from them, filling the room. They broke apart, staring wide-eyed at each other. “What was that?” he asked, awe-struck.

            “I think…I think that was the curse breaking,” she said, amazed. “I think we did it.”

            “Well, there’s only one way to find out,” he replied, motioning to the elevator as a confused Tuck and hopeful Marco looked on.

            She nodded, walking over to it and pressing the call button. Within seconds, the doors opened and she held her breath as she placed one foot inside. Nothing stopped her and she put the other one in, standing in the middle. She looked back at Robin, laughing. “It worked. The curse is broken!”

            Robin ran onto the elevator, picking her up in a hug. He spun her around as Marco and Tuck stepped on as well. Marco smiled, pressing the button for the lobby. “Going down.”

            She leaned against her husband as she felt the elevator moving downwards, taking them to the lobby. Robin held her hand as they crossed it, letting her see all the other people who called her building home. They gaped at her and she heard a few whisper about the “mysterious lady who lived in the penthouse.” She didn’t care, pushing open the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. Regina held out her arms as she spun around, enjoying her freedom.

            As she spun, she grabbed Robin’s hand. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her. They laughed as they held each other before he kissed her. When he pulled back, he smiled. “We can now plan the wedding you deserve and celebrate with all our friends. Whatever you want.”

            “I just want you,” she said, kissing him again. Pulling back, she bit her lip before adding: “And maybe to eat out at restaurant.”

            He laughed. “Whatever my wife wants.”

            “Go ahead, you two,” Tuck said, carrying his book under his arm. “And congratulations.”

            Robin thanked him as did Regina. She then tugged him down the street, not carrying how they were dressed. It was their wedding feast, so it only felt right that they continue to wear their wedding clothes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, glad that this would be their final lifetime together.

            And she was going to make it count.


End file.
